The proposed program is designed to study craniofacial anomalies in the following areas: 1) delineation of the components of the syndromes (and their classification), including morphology and functional defects; 2) elucidation of the underlying etiopathogenic factors; 3) study of the developmental (longitudinal growth) patterns, particularly by the cephalometric technique; 4) study of the effects of surgical/orthodontic intervention; 5) development of new methods for the study of craniofacial anomalies, including innovative cephalometric and ophthalmologic analytic techniques. A therapeutic and investigative craniofacial anomalies team has been organized at the New York University Medical Center for six years and has developed an experimental design to test the hypotheses raised in each of the above areas. The following disciplines are represented in this investigative project: clinical genetics, immunogenetics, ophthalmology, orthodontics, otolaryngology, pedodontics, plastic surgery, prosthodontics, psychology, radiology and speech pathology.